If Only the Fairytale
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: Mai somehow survives the fight with Kokyou no Kimi, but is left with no memory as to how. Soon afterwards, both Mai and Natsuki start to have strange dreams.
1. Prologue

I know I should be working on Dance of the Fallen Dove, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. ;; Fallen Dove isn't my normal writing style, and writing this way is a bit easier and I'm kinda stuck on Fallen Dove (I know what I want to do but not how to get there)

* * *

**

* * *

**

**If Only the Fairytale**

* * *

**

* * *

Summary: Mai somehow survives the fight with Kokyou no Kimi, but is left with no memory as to how. Soon afterwards, both Mai and Natsuki start to have strange dreams. **

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Mai HiME, if I did, there would be much more shiznat.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

How had things come to this? So many thoughts raced through her mind. If only. If only, if only, if only…If she hadn't been so blind….if she hadn't gotten so angry… 

Mikoto stood before her, once again readying for another attack. There was no way she could defeat the younger girl. Whether or not the raven-haired girl was a superior fighter or not, she could never…kill her. She could no sooner take a knife to her brother.

Mikoto lunged towards her. She was too tired to move, yet she somehow managed to get out of the way. Again and again she managed to dodge and block the blows from the other girl.

"Mikoto!"

The girl didn't even blink at the mention of her name. She slowly approached her, Miroku ready to taste her blood. "Mai…"

"Please! Mikoto!"

"I fight for Ani-ue."

She swung Miroku.

* * *

It's short, I know, but hey, it's the prologue; it's allowed to be. I've almost finished chapter one. If I don't get it done sometime tomorrow, I'll try to get it done once spring break ends (I won't have access to a computer during that time).

* * *

I wish the text didn't get so smooshed here. Anyway to make sure it doesn't? 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

She still couldn't remember. Somehow…Somehow she'd managed to win. Both she and Mikoto were alive, along with the rest of the Carnival's victims, and Kokyou no Kimi was dead.

She still couldn't remember what had happened. There was no way she could have blocked that last hit, yet she had.

There were so many blank spaces. She remembered a dream, almost like a memory. She remembered something hot and something cold. She remembered the name Seran.

Things didn't add up. Mashiro was a HiME as well? But that meant that there weren't twelve of them, but thirteen, thirteen real HiME.

If she could just remember….

* * *

There was definitely a change between them. It had been comfortable before, now…now there was a sort of tension between them. They didn't talk about it, didn't acknowledge it, but they both knew that it was there. They'd sit just a little farther apart. She'd be a little more nervous showing her 'collection', and the teasing was strained, trying not to remind them of what had happened.

Part of her wanted to talk about it, but it never felt like the right time to bring it up. She wanted to get rid of the awkwardness, the nervousness, but she knew that if they let those words out into the open, even if things changed, it could never be the same between them.

She couldn't ever let herself hear those words again, couldn't risk it. She could feel it there, bubbling at the surface, waiting to get out.

It was a cruel thing to do. She'd lied. She'd lied because, she could feel the potential.

She didn't want things to change. But they would, no matter what happened, because whether or not she wanted it, Shizuru was in love with her.

* * *

"How is Natsuki doing today?" Shizuru's smile greeted her once again, but was she really happy to see her? She couldn't ever read the older girl and that…hurt.

"I'm fine." She jumped up onto the desk, realizing only afterwards that once again she sat farther from her than she used to. "What about you? You seem a bit pale."

"Ah, Natsuki was worrying about me. I'm so happy."

"Shizuru!"

"I'm doing well." Shizuru smiled at her. _Lied to her._

"That's good."

Silence.

"Was there something Natsuki wanted?"

"No." Yes.

Silence.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you been having any dreams lately?" Only after she's said it did she realize all the jokes Shizuru could make.

"Dreams?"

Natsuki could already see she had some teasing in mind. "About HiME's."

"Have I had any dreams about HiME's?" Natsuki nodded. "No. Why?"

The blue haired girl sighed, "No reason."

Shizuru eyed her. "You asked, so there must be a reason."

"It's not important." Yes it was. She wanted to speak, wanted to say she was sorry, that she didn't want Shizuru to be sad.

But she couldn't.

* * *

"Is Mai mad?"

Mai looked questioningly at the younger girl. "No. Why?"

"Because I tried to kill Mai."

The redhead quickly left her spot by the stove and moved to Mikoto's side. "I've already told you, I'm not angry."

"It's hard for Mai to cook." She gestured to Mai's arm which had been broken in the fight and now rested in a cast. It had, thankfully, been the worst of her injuries.

Mai let out a small chuckle. "I'm managing, don't worry." She gently gave the smaller girl a hug. "Don't worry."

She dreamed once again. She could never remember her dream though. It was important. She knew it was.

She still couldn't remember the fight. Whatever had happened, it had…she'd felt almost different afterwards.

Sighing, Mai closed her eyes and began to dream.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! Well, I've finally got chapter two done. I was kinda hoping it would be a bit longer, but I liked the ending I gave it too much to continue and I didn't want needless filler.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

* * *

Things changed; that was the inevitable. This was one change she never thought she'd need to face. They were friends, best friends. She couldn't ignore it; it would never work, because no matter what she did, it would never go away.

She couldn't fault Kuga. She couldn't take her anger out on her. They were both in the same boat after all; their best friends were in love with them.

Only…

Only she was sure that Kuga was capable of loving Fujino, if she wasn't already in love with her.

But…

She'd never thought about it. She'd never felt as though there were any need to do so. But now…

She honestly didn't know if she could have those kinds of feelings. She…she wished she could. It would make things better, simpler.

She thought of her as a friend, a sister, a confidante. Never as a lover.

Haruka cried.

* * *

They were afraid of her. Angry at her. She could see it. They wouldn't forgive her, never completely.

She hadn't been the only one who had…gone mad…yet everyone else seemed instantly forgiven.

Fujino most of all. That woman was ten times worse than her. She hadn't killed anyone, hadn't slaughtered anyone, Fujino had. And yet…yet she was the one they were nervous around, the one they avoided. Not Fujino.

Damn them.

They'd never wanted her to begin with.

Damn them.

* * *

She grinned. It was about time she went back to normal. It had been so…boring before.

"I see that you are adjusting well."

She smiled at the smaller girl. "Now, now Hotaru."

"You always did like to tease me."

"Of course," she laughed. "I missed you, you know."

"You've been here the whole time."

"But not like this."

"You're not supposed to call me Hotaru. I told you that already."

"Yeah, yeah." She grew quiet, then "one thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm never making tea again."

* * *

Something was definitely up. The dreams hadn't stopped; if anything, they'd grown stronger. Soon…soon she'd be able to remember them. She was sure of it.

She'd questioned Mikoto, asking her if she'd experienced any unusual dreams lately. The girl had gone on about some type new food and then told her that she was hungry and that she wanted ramen.

Mai sighed. Something was up; she could feel it.

* * *

She woke up, once again dazed. Her dreams…She wasn't too sure about them. But…

Natsuki laid her head on her hand.

Her dreams…

There were the strange…odd dreams, the ones she couldn't remember.

And then…

Then there were the other dreams.

And in those dreams…In those dreams she kissed Shizuru.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Natsuki looks well this morning," came Shizuru's cheerful greeting. The blue-haired girl scowled. "Now, now Natsuki."

"Shizuru…"she growled.

Shizuru smiled and threw her arms around the younger girl.

"Imari!"

Both girls froze. "Shizuru…I meant Shizuru."

The joyful mood was gone, and in its place was an awkward silence. Neither knew what to do.

"Natsuki?" The older woman's voice was filled with nervousness.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Who's Imari?"

Natsuki didn't answer.

* * *

Mai looked like she'd just won a free trip to the karaoke bar. "That's so great!" Mikoto watched as Mai pulled Aoi and Chie into another hug. She wanted a hug too.

"Thanks for your...blessing Mai," Aoi said, blushing. Chie grinned next to her.

"So you two really only just got together?" Mai eyed the two girls. "Cus I was sure that the two of you were dating."

"Really Mai, we've only been dating a few days," the dark-haired girl laughed.

Mikoto wanted Mai to pay attention to her. She wanted Mai to hug her. She wanted Mai to smile for her. She wanted Mai to smile because of her.

* * *

"Hey."

She growled at the intruder.

"How are you doing?"

This girl sounded way too happy.

"I'm new here."

God! Would this girl just go away!

"I'm Sakuya. You?"

"Nao." She glared at the girl. Two words: Pink. Hair. The girl had pink hair. If she hadn't hated the girl before, she certainly hated her now.

Silence.

"Well…" Sakuya mumbled something. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Whatever."

* * *

It scared her; she could admit that. She didn't want to love anyone, it made things too complicated.

She could feel it growing, day by day. Ever since she'd finally allowed herself to open up, her feelings seemed…not changed, for they had existed before. But she was now long past it simply being potential. Potential didn't involve someone constantly on your mind, the flutter of the heart of just being near, the longing when apart. No, she was past potential.

It pained her to be near her. Part of her just wanted to take her dear friend into her arms and kiss her, while the other merely wished to flee.

Was this what she had condemned Shizuru to?


	5. Chapter Four

_If Only the Fairytale_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Shizuru sighed. Lately, things with Natsuki had been strained. It worried her. She could tell that it was bothering the younger girl. Natsuki deserved someone better.

Looking at the papers in frontof her, she frowned. Was it worth it? To leave Fuka. To leave Natsuki. Maybe a separation was what they needed.

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

* * *

"Thanks again for the help Reito-san," Mai smiled.

"Anytime Mai-san." He smiled as well.

Mikoto frowned.

* * *

Nao grumbled, seeing the pink haired girl moving towards her. That girl didn't seem to be able to take no for an answer. What did she have to do? Threaten bodily harm? Hopefully not.

"Hello Nao."

She had no right to greet her like that.

"I said hello."  
Fine. Let the girl have it her way. She sneered, "Hello..." She stopped, realizing that she didn't know the girl's last name. And there was no way that she'd use the first. "You have a last name?"

"Kazahana."

"Huh." Wasn't that the Director's name? Had to be a coincidence...Of course, it may not have been.

"Hello...Kazahana-san."

The other girl smiled. "Call me Sakuya."

"I think I'll stick with Kazahana-san."

Sakuya smirked. "Now you're just being difficult."

Nao felt her face grow hot. "W-Whatever."

* * *

"I figured that you were the best person to talk to," Mikoto mumbled.

"I understand what you're going through."

"But what can I do?"

She'd rarely seen the younger girl so serious.Then again, this was a serious matter. "Have you told her how you feel? Or at least hinted?"

The dark-haired girl nodded in affirmative. "I've told Mai many times that I love her. It's just that she thinks of me as a child. I wish I could be grown-up already."

Shizuru sighed. "Tokiha-san doesn't seem to realize then, that your feelings aren't platonic, but romantic."

"But can I do to make her understand?" Desperation filled Mikoto's voice.

"You tell her. All you need to do is tell her."

* * *

She felt...different. She wasn't sure how to explain it.

Natsuki slowly sat up, her body aching. Looking around, it took her a moment to realize where she was. Her room, nothing to be worried about.

She'd...It was hard to remember. She'd...fallen. Had she hit her head? Possibly. It certainly felt like she had.

She wanted to see Shizuru. Yes, that's what she wanted. She wanted Shizuru, the way Shizuru wanted her. Why had it been so hard to admit before?

Natsuki smiled. She needed to hit her head more often if doing that made everything clear.

She knew what she wanted, now all she needed to do was go and get it.

* * *

Oy! I was getting ready to update this, when I noticed that chapter four had been posted...and chapter three hadn't! Sorry about that everyone. 


	6. Chapter Five

_If Only the Fairytale_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

That infuriating girl! She's the one who did this! Her face still felt hot. Stupid pink-haired bimbo was really getting to her.

Nao sat down, willing the heat to leave her face. _Damn that girl._ She glanced at the mirror and her eyes grew wide. Her cheeks! They...They were red! Damn that girl! That airhead really was an idiot. Just wouldn't leave her alone. The girl had no common sense. Nao could make her life a living hell if she truly wanted to. She smirked. Maybe that would keep the brat away.

Scowling, Nao turned away from the mirror.

* * *

Mikoto stared at her reflection. It...barely looked like her.

She'd taken her hair out the usual braids and had actually run a comb through it. She's put on a semi-nice outfit and had even gone into Mai's makeup.

She didn't really look like a grown-up. She scowled. All she saw was a little kid playing. Mai would never even come close to recognizing her as a potential lover. She'd always be a child in the redhead's eyes.

Hopefully Mai wouldn't laugh too much.

* * *

Mai groaned. Their relationship had had more passion before it had actually become a relationship. Now, now it just bored her. Tate, well, he just Tate now. He'd rejoined the kendo team after the whole HiME fiasco had been resolved and he seemed happier. Of course, their love wasn't really love anymore.

Sighing, she tried to pay attention to what their teacher was saying. It wasn't working. Her mind just couldn't focus. All she could think about was her failing relationship, her dreams, and that final battle that seemed so much like a dream. It really did feel as though she had been asleep at the end of the fight.

There had been another person there. She had been there, Mikoto, Kokyo no Kimi, their Childs, and...someone else.

* * *

"What exactly have you been doing?"

"What I want."

"You need to be more careful."

"Why?"

"Sakuya, listen to me, I understand that you're happy you can finally be you again, but you need to show some restraint. You can't go around harrassing the HiME's. Or telling people who you are. You understand, don't you?"

"H-Mashiro, look, I've only been 'harassing' one of them. And yes, I know it was dumb of me to give my last name. But what was I supposed to say? 'Hold that thought and let me make one up?' She would have noticed the whole me not knowing thing. It's not like she's stupid.

* * *

"Shizuru!" The brunette turned around at the sound of her name.

"Hello Natsuki," she smiled. The younger girl grew quiet. Shizuru searched her face, wondering what the other was thinking about. Natsuki's face looked a bit pale. "Is Natsuki feeling alright?" The other girl blinked.

"I'm fine!" Shizuru wasn't really sure how that came out. "Shizuru! I..." Natsuki frowned. "I've been dumb." The blue-haired girl took a breath. "I realized...I do _like_ you. A lot. The way you like me." She looked at the other woman, waiting for a reaction.

Shizuru stared. Out of everything she had expected, this hadn't been it. Natsuki was saying that she loved her. But...The other girl was surely just confused; there was no way that she'd feel that way for her.

Natsuki wasn't like that, like her. She sighed. "Natsuki, I-" She was cut off as the other girl kissed her.


	7. Chapter Six

**If Only the Fairytale: Chapter Six**

* * *

She could hardly think as Natsuki pressed her lips against her own. It was bliss. It was everything she had wanted. Words could wait.

She slowly let her eyes close and her hands wrap around Natsuki's waist. The girl felt perfect in her arms.

Shizuru smiled, her eyes focused on the sleeping form beside her on the couch. This day had been amazing. She still couldn't believe that her dark-haired goddess loved her.

That afternoon had been...just wow. Words couldn't describe how wonderful it had been. The two of them had continued kissing, and then eventually returned to her apartment where more kissing and cuddles had taken place.

She felt herself blush thinking about how far Natsuki had been prepared to go. She was more than ready to make love to the younger girl, but it was too soon for them to take that step. She would never have thought that Natsuki would have been willing to push their new relationship that far. Sometime soon though…

Shizuru blushed once again.

* * *

Mikoto glared at Tate as he and Mai happily chatted. She wanted him to go away. If he went away Mai would pay attention to her. It wasn't fair that Mai 'liked liked' Tate. Tate should date Shiho. The both she and the weird-haired girl could have who they wanted.

Her fingers twitched, wanting to wield Miroku at the boy. His hand was on Mai's shoulder. Mai was hers.

* * *

Natsuki groaned. She'd been dreaming again, and it hadn't been one of the nice Shizuru dreams she had been having, it had been the other kind.

Her head hurt, damn dream.

She felt an odd pressure on her shoulder. She looked over and blushed. Shizuru's head was resting on her, the older girl asleep.

Once again Natsuki scolded herself for having not confessed her feelings sooner. She loved Shizuru and Shizuru loved her. That was all there was to it and she had been so stupid.

She had been surprised that Shizuru hadn't wanted to make love. She was so sure that Shizuru wanted that. The older girl had loved her for a lot longer than she had loved her back. She knew the brunette wanted her, and she knew that she wanted to make love to her.

It was hard to believe that a few days ago she had been too afraid to love Shizuru, to love anyone, and that the idea of confessing her love was terrifying, and here she was ready to have sex. She couldn't wait for the time when she'd be able to do so. Sex with Shizuru…

Natsuki felt her cheeks heat up.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head," whispered Shizuru. The dark-haired girl placed a kiss onto the brunette's waiting lips. "What would Natsuki like for breakfast?" As soon as the look appeared in Natsuki's eyes, Shizuru hurridly added, "Would pancakes make your grumpy stomach feel better?"

Natsuki nodded, disappointed that Shizuru had rejected the unspoken offer. "With mayonnaise?"

"Of course," she sighed.

The two of them grew quiet as Shizuru began preparing their meal. After a few minutes she glanced at Natsuki, ready to tease the younger girl, but Natsuki was too busy staring at the floor.

"What is Natsuki thinking of?" She made sure that her voice sounded teasing and playful.

The blue-haired girl didn't take the bait.

"I saw a bug."

Shizuru frowned. "I don't see anything." Natsuki shrugged.

"Why doesn't Natsuki set the table?"

Natsuki mutely walked over and brought the plates over to the table. Sighing, Shizuru glanced at Natsuki. She hadn't expected things to be this awkward between them. "Is Natsuki okay?"

"My side itches."

Shizuru sighed.

Natsuki scratched her side.


	8. Chapter Seven

**If Only the Fairytale: Chapter Seven**

* * *

"You seem happy today," the brunette said. 

"Good morning, Kikukawa-san," Shizuru smiled warmly.

Yukino smiled back at the older girl. "I'll take that as a yes."

Shizuru simply smiled at her.

The secretary observed the president for a few minutes. Fujino had never seemed so relaxed before, so happy. "So what happened?"

Shizuru…she didn't grin, for she never grinned, but it was as close to a grin that Yukino had ever seen Fujino make.

--------

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

Sakuya sighed. "Did I do something wrong? Because it seems like I have. I mean, why else would you be so angry at me? So if I did something…or maybe I didn't do something…or…."

Nao stared at the girl as she continued babbling. She felt anger rise within her. The way the pink-haired wench spoke made it sound like she'd been a bad lover instead of a complete stranger. The girl had no right to do that!

"So…if I did….and if you tell me then I-"

"Enough!"

The brat stopped talking.

"I want you to stop."

Sakuya stared at her. "Stop what?"

Nao glared at the girl, "Stop acting like we're friends."

-------

She'd begun avoiding her. She knew it was wrong, knew that they should at least talk. Even Kuga had been able to talk, but then again, despite their similarities, there was one big difference in their situation. Kuga could love Fujino back….she did love her back, and from the way Fujino had been acting that morning, something probably happened between the two of them. But she…she couldn't love Yukino back, not the way Yukino wanted, not the way she wanted.

Yukino was her best friend, had been since they were children. She wanted her friend to be happy, and she had prevented that happiness all these years. She did, she did want to love Yukino. She wanted to look at the younger girl and feel her heart beat and she wanted to want to embrace her friend. She didn't want the feelings she had. She didn't want to want friendship.

It was laughable. Here she was wishing she could love a girl, thinking that it would make her life easier. All it would do would be to make Yukino happy and she wanted that. More than anything she wanted that.

It would be wrong to pretend. She knew it. She could try to love Yukino. But that wouldn't be fair to either of them. And it would be a lie.

And all lies did was hurt people.

-------

"You seem happy today." Mai grinned at the dark-haired girl.

"Of course I'm happy."

The redhead groaned, "And are you going to tell me why?"

"Dunno."

"Natsuki!"

The ice HiME laughed. "Shizuru."

"Shizuru what?"

Natsuki grinned, "I realized what a complete idiot I've been."

"You've always been an idiot Natsuki."

"Hey!"

"Continue," Mai couldn't help but giggle.

"I've been in love with Shizuru and I was too dumb to even accept it. I was too busy being afraid of love to do anything about it. So yesterday I told her."

Mai had known that eventually Natsuki would accept her feelings and then eventually overcome her fear; she just hadn't expected it to happen to quickly. "Wow. So…what happened?"

"What do you think?"

"Natsuki," the redhead growled.

"Not much…unfortunately."

That got Mai's interest. Not much…obviously whatever had happened hadn't been all that her friend had wanted. It couldn't be what she thought it was though; Natsuki would never move any relationship that quickly. "What's not much?"

"We kissed, a lot," Natsuki grinned. "Then we went back to her place and cuddled. Nothing else happened."

"But you wanted something else to happen."

"Of course."

Mai frowned. "Don't you think that it's a bit early for the two of you to have sex?"

"No."

"Well…then I wish you the best of luck. And I am happy for you Natsuki, just…don't rush into anything."

Natsuki shrugged, "I won't."

------

_The dark-haired girl wandered along the path beside her. "It's getting late you know." The girl said nothing, just smiled and continued walking. Frowning, she continued following the girl. "Do you at least have a name?" Still no response. At least she'd probably forget all this once she woke up._

"_Can you see it?"_

_She frowned. "See what?"_

"_You can't." Disappointment was obvious in the girl's voice_

"_Maybe if you'd tell me what I was supposed to see!"_

_The girl backed away slowly. Her hand shot out to prevent the girl from getting away. "Tell me! Tell me something!"_

"_I can't. I'm sorry." She backed away. "I'm so sorry Mai."_


	9. Chapter Eight

**If Only the Fairytale: Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Hey," Natsuki walked up and placed a smile onto Shizuru's lips. "How're you?" She gently slipped her hand into the older girl's.

"How's my Natsuki doing this morning?"

"Better now that you're here."

The brunette laughed. "Is Natsuki resorting to silly pick up lines now?" The younger girl stared at her, a look of confusion on her face.

Shizuru started walking on ahead. Natsuki quickly ran up to her and gently slid her hand into the older girl's. "Don't leave."

"I wasn't leaving, though we do need to head to class soon." Shizuru paused, carefully observing the dark-haired girl. "Is Natsuki feeling alright?"

For a moment, Shizuru thought she saw anger flash through Natsuki's eyes. It was gone before she could be sure she'd really seen it. "I'm fine."

Shizuru frowned. "Are you sure? You look a little pale. Maybe you're getting a cold." Natsuki shrugged and scratched at her side.

----

Mai sighed. Tate was…She really needed to break up with him. They had worked great as friends, but once they'd taken the extra step….

The redhead glanced up from her book and caught a glimpse of Mikoto staring at her. She smiled at the little eating machine causing the younger girl to flush and quickly go back to devouring her ramen.

Smiling, the fire HiME walked up to the dark-haired girl and teasingly patted her on the head. "We need to go shopping."

Mikoto stared at her blankly.

"I think tomorrow afternoon's good. You want to?"

"Why?"

Mai laughed. "Mikoto….you kind of only have your school uniform, a

nightgown, and the rest you borrow. You're wearing Akira's boxers and shirt now." Mikoto glanced down at what was indeed Akira's clothing. Mai took advantage of the girl's distraction and quickly poked her exposed HiME mark, causing Mikoto to jump.

Mikoto scowled at the redhead, making Mai laugh more than she had been. After a moment, she calmed down and continued. "Don't you think it's time you actually owned something?"

The younger HiME was quiet for a moment. "Will Mai buy Mikoto lunch?"

Laughing, Mai answered, "Of course."

----

Mikoto grinned. She had a date with Mai! Mai was taking her shopping and buying her lunch.

If only she could convince Mai that it was a date. She would! She'd definitely convince Mai that it was a date! All she needed to do was make herself look older and learn how to be grown-up by tomorrow. Shizuru could help her! Shizuru was all adulty and she understood how Mikoto felt, surely she'd help her.

Mai would definitely believe it was a date.

----

She couldn't focus. Her head was buzzing. She wanted to sleep. Her mind wouldn't stay still. Everything was so loud. Her head hurt. She saw a bug. She felt really warm. She couldn't pay attention. It hurt. She was so tired. Her heart felt like it was beating so fast. The buzzing in her head kept getting louder. There had to be a hole in there. Her heart kept pounding. She needed to sleep. She couldn't think. The buzzing was getting louder…


	10. Chapter Nine

**If Only the Fairytale: Chapter Nine**

* * *

Shizuru didn't know what to think when she was told that Natsuki had passed out during class. She wasn't even really sure how she'd gotten to the infirmary. Obviously she had run there, something that probably left her fan club shocked, but it was such a blur. One moment she was in class, and the next she was by Natsuki's side.

Natsuki hadn't looked too well that morning, but she certainly hadn't thought that her girlfriend was_ that_ sick.

She slid her hand into Natsuki's, grasping the girl's hand and willing for her to get better. "Sagisawa-sensei, is she okay?"

Youko sighed and turned to the brunette. "I'm exactly sure what's wrong with her."

"What….What do you mean?"

"My best guess is the flu. It's been going around lately, so it's possible that that is what Natsuki has."

"Natsuki should know better than pretend she's not sick."

Youko smiled, "That she should. Hopefully she'll wake up soon and then you'll be able to lecture her all you want."

----

Midori nervously glanced around. Something seemed off somehow, though everything looked perfectly fine. She wasn't too worried, her element was only a summon away from her if she needed it.

Her hands clasped protectively around the papers she held. It was vital that she made it back to Fuuka Academy with them intact.

She felt a shiver run through her body.

Someone was behind her.

Midori turned around.

----

She watched the girl, wishing that she'd remember. It was torment. She could see her, watch her, speak to her, and yet the girl had no idea _who_ she was.

The redhead was currently doing what she normally did, nothing. It seemed that now that the girl had stopped preying on young men, she did nothing with her time except feed her jealousy.

Nao had nothing to be jealous of, Sakuya could guarantee that.

----

The minute after Mai picked up the phone, Mikoto knew that their date wasn't going to happen. The look on Mai's face confirmed it. Something had happened and now Mai wouldn't be able to go out with her tomorrow.

It was wrong of her to feel that way, to be angry at the other person, but she couldn't help it, whoever it was, was going to ruin her day with Mai.

Mai placed the phone down. "That was Fujino-san. Natsuki fainted earlier today, so I'm going to head over to the nurse's to see if I can help with anything."

Mikoto liked Natsuki. Mikoto liked Shizuru. That made it even harder for her to be angry at the two. But why couldn't Natsuki have waited another day to get sick? Or better yet, why had she let herself get sick at all?

The redhead glanced at Mikoto. "Will you be okay by yourself for a few hours?"

That made Mikoto angry. She was not a child. She didn't need people to baby-sit her; she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

She wasn't a child after all.

----

Akane blushed at Kazuya as he finished his request. It was…wow. He looked so sheepish waiting for her response.

She smiled, "Yes."

He slipped the ring onto her finger.

----

"How is she?"

Shizuru managed a weak smile as Mai entered the room. "No improvement yet. Sagisawa-sensei says that if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow she'll take her to the hospital."

The redhead nodded, "Though we both know she's more than capable of handling a sick or injured person."

Shizuru agreed. Sagisawa-sensei had enough experience to be working at an actual hospital and was overly qualified to be just a school nurse. It also made her slightly more confident about Natsuki being in the woman's care and not at a hospital.

"Any idea what it is?"

"Sensei said possibly the flu." A pause. "She also said that it doesn't seem like Natsuki's been eating, so…"

"We're gonna have to give her a good talking to about her eating habits."

The brunette nodded, "That we are."

----

_"We don't have much time," the woman said to her. She felt herself blush under the woman's gaze. _

_"I know," she heard herself respond. She knew she was staring…or maybe she wasn't. The woman was beautiful. She blushed again, she was sure of it._

_"I wish there was another way," the raven-haired beauty replied._

_Her body was moving on its own. It wasn't her; she was only an observer; she didn't belong there. "Seran," she heard herself murmur._

_The other woman embraced her and she felt at peace. Her head tilted toward the other woman and their lips met._

Mai gasped, sitting up in bed. That dream….She managed to calm herself, control her breathing. That dream had been…so intense.

It was different from the dreams where the woman spoke to her. In these she was merely an observer. She had no control over what she did or said.

So what she felt in the dream, was that the woman or her?

----

There was a cough, and then a sigh. Natsuki's eyes slowly fluttered open.


	11. Chapter Ten

**If Only the Fairytale: Chapter Ten**

�

* * *

�

A week after Natsuki's illness, Shizuru found herself sitting in the student counsel room with Kanzaki, Kikukawa, and Suzushiro. Her eyes quickly darted to the clock, once again, to see how long she was to remain there. What she really wanted was to be with her Natsuki.

The younger girl had successfully recovered from her illness and after a few days of weakness, she seemed to thrive. She seemed to have more…energy…than she'd had before.

Shizuru felt herself blush thinking about the younger girl's advances. Natsuki had been….eager. It still left Shizuru feeling a little mystified. Not too long ago her girlfriend hadn't even been able to admit to herself that she could love, and here she was overly eager to consummate their relationship.

It was wonderful being with Natsuki. She knew that she could never grow tired of the younger woman. She'd never believed that Natsuki could love her back, but then again, the other girl was always full of surprises.

As the meeting drew to a close and Kanzaki left followed by Kikukawa, Shizuru noticed Suzushiro lagging behind. 

"Fujino-san…" Haruka looked oddly nervous and Shizuru had a few guesses as to where this was going to go. "I need to talk to you."

---

"Stop."

Mikoto looked over at the dark haired girl. Natsuki was mad at her. She glanced around at the mess she had made and sighed. She needed to be more grown-up, and grow-ups didn't make messes like that.

"You're going to clean that up right." It wasn't a question. "God this babysitting is so stupid."

That one hurt. All of this hurt. Mai was out with Tate and Natsuki was…babysitting her. And was in a very bad mood. "Sorry. I'll clean it."

Natsuki scowled at her, then slowly, the look on her face changed. Mikoto questioningly stared at the HiME as her face paled.

"Natsuki?" The older girl was backing up against the wall, terror growing. 

Mikoto looked around but could find no source of the sudden fear. As she was about to speak, Natsuki suddenly returned to normal. Mikoto stared wide-eyed at the other girl. "Natsuki?"

"What?" She was obviously back to her grumpy self.

"Is Natsuki okay?"

"I thought I saw a bug."

---

Sakuya sighed, glancing once again at the redhead. That girl could be so frustrating. She wished she could tell her everything but her sister refused to allow it. Hell, Mashiro would kill her if she told Nao.

Nao. Sil. Nao. Sil. Nao. Keiko.

It didn't matter what name she went under, Nao, Sil, and Keiko would always be the same person.

---

"Are you okay Natsuki?" Mai stared at Natsuki who had once again ranted on the lack of sex occurring between her and Shizuru.

"I'm fine!" 

"You're not acting fine."

The blue haired girl sighed, "I'm just a little frustrated. That's all."

Mai frowned, "That's not all."

"I…I just have weird thoughts sometimes. That's all. Really."

The redhead laughed. "I'm sure your 'weird thoughts' are perfectly normal. Is Shizuru involved in them?"

Shame filled the older girl's eyes. "Yeah, some of them anyway."

"Ah, I get it now. Look Natsuki, it's perfectly normal to think about other people. Just no acting on those thoughts. And maybe you shouldn't mention that to Fujino-san."


	12. Chapter Eleven

If Only the Fairytale

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Natsuki woke up. She glanced at the space next to her. Once again, Shizuru had refused to sleep with her. _Bitch._ Natsuki blinked. _Where did that come from?_ Whimpering, she laid back down. _Don't wanna get up. Wanna sleep._ Her head ached and her side itched like crazy.

Her…thoughts…had been getting worse. Sometimes her razor looked too inviting. A little cut, that's all she'd need and she'd be able to escape the strange thoughts and urges that she'd been feeling.

_Shizuru…_ She needed the older girl. She felt calmer, more together when she was with Shizuru. Shizuru would keep her sane. _If we slept together I'd feel better and I'd also_ Natsuki refused to let that thought go any further. The thought finished in her mind. She tried to pretend that she'd never thought it but there it was. _How could I think something like that?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey." Sakuya ran over to Nao.

"What to do you want?" Nao continued filing her nails.

Sakuya sighed. "Just to talk. I want to be your (_lover)_ friend."

Nao put the nail filer into her pocket. "I don't need any."

"Sure you do. I've seen the way you watch the others." Sakuya stepped a little closer. "I know you pretty well."

Nao sneered, "What makes you think you can say that?"

"I have every reason to say that." _Hota-Mashiro's gonna kill me for this._ "I knew you when your name was Keiko and even longer ago when it was Sil."

"What are you talking about?" _This girl's crazy._

"We knew each other back before the HiME curse." Sakuya sighed.

"Huh?"

"Before we were all cursed to repeat the Carnival, we were (lovers) friends. You're name was Sil. I was Maya."

Nao eyed the girl cautiously. "You're a HiME?"

Sakuya nodded. "I…died during the last Carnival. My sister…Mashiro…she gave me a shell to live in." She smiled at the redhead. "But I'm me again now."

Nao rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe this?"

"You'd better, because the thing that started the Carnival is back."

"Tokiha took care of Kokyu no Kimi."

Sakuya shook her head. "Not him. It's the worm."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**If only the Fairytale**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Shizuru trotted over to Suzushiro. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, and Michiko-san hasn't said anything." She yawned. "This really sucks. If weird things keep happening no one will want to go to school here."

Shizuru nodded. "Have you spoken to any of the officers yet?"

"Yeah." Haruka sighed. "They said it was pretty messy."

Shizuru bit her lip. "Do…Do they know who did it?"

Haruka shook her head. "No. They…" She took a breathe and glanced at the police officers that were wandering around, "They said she was torn apart."

Shizuru glanced toward the ground. "Has Furude-san said anything?"

"No." Haruka looked over at the sobbing girl. "She keeps crying. Not that I blame her. If I found my roommate like that…" She bit her lip. "They think an animal got into her room. That that's what did it."

"You don't think so?"

Haruka sighed, "No. There was no sign of that sort of intrusion. It was too…clean."

"A person?" Shizuru frowned.

"Yeah, that's what I think." Haruka groaned. "What the school planning on saying?"

Shizuru clenched the jacket. "That a thief broke into Hoshizawa-san and Furude-san's room. Hoshizawa-san returned and the thief killed her and fled."

"That's the story?" Haruka laughed. "That's a load of crap and you know it."

"That's what the school is going to say." Shizuru sighed. "I'm going to talk to the police and then go back to bed."

* * *

Mai blinked. "No school?" Mikoto nodded enthusiastically. "How come?

Mikoto shrugged. "Don't know. Food!"

Mai flung the covers off and stood up. "Alright." She made her way to the kitchen. As she was pulled out the frying pan there was a knock at the door. "Coming," she called. She put the pan down and opened the door. "Takumi, Akira, are you okay?" Both middle schoolers looked worried.

"Hoshizawa-san died last night," Takumi whimpered.

Mai gasped, "What? She was in your class, right?" _That must be why they cancelled school_, she thought. "Do, do they know what happened?"

"Someone killed her," Takumi choked out. "The school made up some bogus story about a thief."

"I saw someone last night," Akira confessed. "I think they might have done it."

"Who was it?" Mai asked.

Akira shook her head. "I don't know. Whoever it was, their skin was glowing. Not all of it, but some." She sighed. "I was hoping the HiME could look into it. I called Midori earlier but she didn't answer."

"She was probably out getting drunk," Mai said. "But yeah, I'll definitely get the HiME to take a look. Maybe Yukino will find something."

* * *

"What did you do?"

Nagi smirked down at the younger girl. "Hello there Mashiro-chan." He laughed. "Or should I be calling you Hotaru-chan now?"

"Tell me," she ordered.

Nagi leapt down. "I'm just playing."

"It's disgusting," Mashiro sneered. Nagi continued smiling. "Where's Midori? You have her."

Nagi's smile grew and Mashiro shuddered. "She was going to ruin my fun. She's still alive though." He licked his lips. "For now."


End file.
